Reencuentros
by Caaamii
Summary: Después de graduarse de Gakuen Alice, Mikan y Natsume toman caminos separados, por alguna casualidad de la vida, ¿Podrán volver a encontrarse?
1. Chapter 1

Anuncio: Yo no soy propietaria de este anime/manga, los personajes y lo demás pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana, en cambio la trama me pertenece a mí.

Resumen: Después de graduarse de Gakuen Alice, Mikan y Natsume toman caminos separados, por alguna casualidad de la vida, ¿Podrán volver a encontrarse?

Capitulo I

Mikan Punto de vista

Flash Back

._El ultimo día de graduación, el día que hay que tomar caminos separados de las personas que quieres, el día de la gran fiesta para despedirte de algunos amigos que quizás no veras en algún tiempo, espero que este día sea inolvidable…_

Mikan se levantó de su cama, y miró alrededor de su habitación tratando de abarcar los recuerdos de cada lugar de su habitación, tratando de que cada memoria estuviera para siempre en un pequeño rincón de su mente.

Si, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, parece que ayer ella había llegado a esta escuela, parece que ayer fue la guerra de Alices contra la AAO*, parece que ayer ella habia empezado a salir con el amor de su vida, Natsume, ella lo amaba tanto, él era la persona que la apoyo, que la hizo sentir bien, con el que sentía esas típicas maripositas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía , o abrazaba o cuando la besaba.

Ella sabia que él era el amor de su vida, y ella creía que el también sentía eso por ella, hoy era el ultimo día para estar juntos, hoy era el ultimo día porque ya sabían que tomarían caminos separados.

Ella pensó que debería apurarse, ya que se encontraría en el árbol de Sakura, con Natsume en unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, se duchó, se secó el pelo, y se vistió con un simple vestido strapples blanco con flores de Sakura en la parte inferior, y unas sandalias blancas. Se fue caminando lentamente, recordando todos lo recuerdos que vivió con sus amigos, los recuerdos de cuando conoció a su madre, y recordando la expresión de Natsume, cuando le confeso lo que sentía por él, en unos minutos llegó al árbol y ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las ramas, sonrió cuando vio a Mikan dirigirse a su lado, Mikan se sentó en una de las ramas y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsume, él puso su manos en su cintura, y no se hablo en un tiempo, ya que los dos estaban compartiendo el momento juntos, un momento que Mikan deseaba recordar, un momento silencioso, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino el silencio en el que no se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sienten, ellos se amaban mutuamente, más que a nada en el mundo, a pesar de las peleas estúpidas, ellos sabían que nada podía romper ese sentimiento, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, nada, porque este amor era lo que mas los unía, era un amor que se fortalecía cada día más y nunca se olvidaría.

-Nee, Naatsume, hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntos ¿no?- Dijo Mikan con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, lo disfrutaremos como nunca- Dijo el, apoyándose mas en Mikan.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?- Pregunto ella.

-Si tu lo estas, estará bien para mi, ahora es muy peligroso estar juntos, todavía quedan personas de la AAO, ellos todavía están sedientos de venganza, ellos quieren robar nuestros poderosos alices y yo me moriría si algo te pasara, dentro de la academia no es tan peligroso, pero recuerda, hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí- Dijo él

-Sí lo sé, algun día nos encontraremos ¿no?- Dijo ella

-Sí, algún dia- Repitió el

El día pasó lentamente, pero eso no significó que el día fuera aburrido, al contrario, habían muchas cosas que hacer, Mikan trataba de ayudar a todos, y también quería encontrarse con todas esas maravillosas personas que conoció en la Academia, al final, llegó la graduación y todos estaban muy entusiasmados, porque hoy elegirían que harían que hacer con sus vidas, pero también estaban angustiados, ya que tal vez no verían en un tiempo a toda esta gran familia que se había convertido para ellos, uno por uno fueron diciendo los nombres y fueron recibiendo el certificado de graduación, uno a uno se graduó Hotaru, Natsume, Inchou, Permy (Sumire), Ruka, Ana, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Wakoko, etc, luego llegó el turno de Mikan y cuando recibió su certificado todos la aplaudieron, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz por todo el cariño que le daban, cuando todos se graduaron todos tiraron sus sombreros blancos hacia el cielo y todos se fueron a el baile que habían preparado para ellos, Mikan fue a su dormitorio, sacó su diario de vida, y se puso a leerlo, lo abrió en una página que decía:

_Querido Diario~_

_Estoy tan feliz, no se como pasó, ni como tuve la confianza de decirlo, pero hoy me confesé a Natsume, fue todo tan hermoso y tierno, estaba sentada en el árbol de Sakura y de pronto siento una presencia a mi lado, era Natsume, le pregunté que estaba haciendo ahí y me dijo que solo venía a relajarse, estuvimos conversando un rato, bueno estuve conversando yo, ya que el solo respondía con monosílabos, pero el siempre es así, cuando de pronto, sin pensarlo, le dije, te amo, me ruboricé al instante, y él también, pero casi no se le notaba, ya que su flequillo cubría su cara, desde ese ángulo ,le dije que lo sentía que no debía haberlo dicho, cuando de pronto me abrazó, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, y él me dijo que no tenía porque disculparme, que él se sentía de la misma forma y que me amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, esas palabras hacían que mi corazón latiera cada vez mas rápido, el me amaba eso se sentía tan bien, ahora nada impedía nuestro amor, estuvimos así un momento, en el árbol de sakura, abrazados, cuando de pronto pasó una brisa muy fría que hizo que tiritara, el se sacó su chaqueta y la puso en mis hombros, tenía su perfume en él, era un aroma muy agradable ,el se apoyo en mi cabeza y yo en sus hombros, estuvimos un rato así entrelazando nuestros dedos, fue todo tan romántico, de pronto el cielo empezó a cambiar de colores, parecido a un atardecer y me dí cuenta de que ya era tarde, le dije que ya me tenía que ir a mi dormitorio, el me dijo que esperara un momento se acercó a mi cara, sólo a unos centímetros de mis labios murmuró te amo, y luego me beso, fue todo tan tierno, nunca creí que algo podría ser tan adorable, sus labios eran muy suaves y el beso era lento y con mucho cariño, inconscientemente rodeé mis brazos en su cuello y el me abrazó por la cintura, el beso fue muy tímido, pero a la vez muy romántico, fue mi primer beso con amor, ya que todos mis otros besos, habían sido robados en una navidad por Natsume, pero fueron solo por que tropecé con él, de todas maneras, después de eso, me quede unos minutos apoyada en sus hombros y el cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte, me acordé que me tenía que ir, y le susurré al oído que yo también lo amaba, luego me fui corriendo y unos metros mas allá me dí vuelta y le dije adiós con la mano, luego llegué a mi dormitorio y escribí esto en ti diario, ¡Soy tan feliz! De verdad lo amo, y espero que este amor dure por siempre._

_Bueno me voy a dormir querido diario, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. _

-Que gran día ese -Dijo en un susurro Mikan

-Si, lo fue- Dijo Natsume, en el oído de Mikan

-¡Kyaa! Que susto- Gritó Mikan

-Hahaha, lo siento- Dijo Natsume –Vamos a bailar, ¿Ok?

-Si, disfrutemos de este momento- Dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano a Natsume y se iban corriendo y riendo desde el dormitorio de Mikan hacia el baile.

Llegaron y bailaron toda la fiesta juntos, después de bailar se fueron donde sus amigos y conversaron un momento, ya era de noche y recién terminaba la fiesta, todos se estaban despidiendo ente sí y se abrazaban, Mikan se despidió de todos su amigos, especialmente de Hotaru y Ruka, les prometió a todos que se visitarían algún día, luego fue donde Natsume y se besaron, se besaron como nunca antes, con mucha pasión y amor, se besaron porque sabían que no lo harían en mucho tiempo, luego Natsume, le dijo a Mikan que la amaba mas que a su propia vida y desapareció.

Fin del Flashback

Mikan sonrío por el recuerdo, hace 8 años que no veía a Natsume, tenía el presentimiento e que muy pronto se verían….

**N/A: **Hola!

Me sentía inspirada y escribí este fic, espero que les guste, por favor comenten, como les pareció, sugerencias, y pregúntenme si no entienden algo, espero continuar este fic, pero eso depende de ustedes n_n

*AAO: Anti Alice Organization (Organización Anti Alices)

_Caaami~_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Estábamos los dos en un campo, no había nadie aparte de nosotros, él estaba sentado en el suelo y yo tenía mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, él me contaba algo que no recuerdo, sólo recuerdo que me decía cuánto me amaba, de pronto me pare y me senté al lado de él, cada vez íbamos acercando más nuestros rostros, y desperté._

-Qué sueño- Dijo Mikan completamente ruborizada, ese neko no la dejaba en paz ni en sus sueños, ¿No le bastaba ya estar pensando todo el día en él?, ella se levantó y se fue a arreglar, todavía le quedaba un largo, pero hermoso día de trabajo, así es, con mucho esfuerzo ahora Mikan era una excelente enfermera, amaba su trabajo, era una de las cosas que más le apasionaba. Terminó de alistarse, tomó lo que necesitaba y se fue a su trabajo, que afortunadamente quedaba sólo a tres cuadras del departamento de Mikan, ella adoraba caminar, era tan entretenido ver como todos los días diferentes cosas pasaban, luego de unos minutos, llegó al trabajo.

-Bienvenida señorita Mikan- Dijo la recepcionista

-Buenos días- Dijo Mikan con una alegre sonrisa.

Fue hacia su lugar de trabajo y se puso a trabajar muy alegremente, todos los pacientes la querían, ella era muy comprensiva y su sonrisa nunca se iba de su cara, todos en el trabajo la apreciaban. Y así pasó su día de trabajo, de paciente en paciente, tratando de alegrarlos y subirles el ánimo. Tomó sus cosas, ya era hora de irse a casa, el día realmente estaba hermoso, todavía estaba el sol en el cielo, si se apresuraba al llegar a su casa, podría ver un lindo atardecer desde su balcón. Mikan se fue caminando apresurada, ella amaba ver los atardeceres, cómo el cielo se teñía de diversos colores era realmente increíble para ella, luego de unos minutos llegó a su casa, se preparó algo de comer, se sentó en su silla favorita cerca del balcón y esperó con un libro como el cielo se teñía de espléndidos colores, cuando esto pasó, ella estaba muy agradecida de poder ver esto, ella todavía seguía con el hábito de asombrarse por todo, bueno ella nunca cambiaría, y tampoco cambiaría el hecho de que seguía locamente enamorada de ese gato negro, no, eso nunca cambiaría, a pesar de todos los años y la distancia nunca había dejado de amarle, seguía extrañándole todos los días, a cada momento, ella realmente quería poder verle, espera con muchas ansias eso…

Luego de ver el atardecer, Mikan decidió que sería muy refrescante ir a dar un paseo, se alistó nuevamente, se puso una chaqueta y un gorro, porque ya empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, salió de su departamento, bajó las escaleras, ya que actualmente vivía en el cuarto piso, salió de su departamento, caminó una cuadra hacia un parque que a Mikan le encantaba ir, como era costumbre, fue hacia los columpios, y empezó a columpiarse, ella nunca se aburriría de este juego, era muy divertido para ella, además adoraba cerrar los ojos y que la brisa le tocara su cara, despeinándola un poco, frenó un poco y ahora sólo se balanceaba, estaba pensando, acerca de todo, de cada tema que se le venía a la mente, ya había pasado una hora desde que Mikan había salido, pensó que ya era tiempo de irse a casa, hasta que escuchó un leve grito de dolor, se dio vuelta, tratando de encontrar el lugar, empezó a caminar, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, hasta que vio un leve movimiento cerca de unos árboles, fue hacia allá, y la escena le impactó, un hombre, como de su edad, estaba herido, tenía varios hematomas, y una herida en su pecho, de la cual emanaba sangre, no se veía nada de su rostro, Mikan fue corriendo hacia él, fue a sentir su pulso, ¡Gracias a Dios! Todavía estaba vivo.

-¿Señor?, ¿Me puede escuchar? Llamaré inmediatamente a una ambulancia, no se preocupe- Dijo Mikan

-No me lleves al hospital- Dijo una voz ronca, que le sonaba extrañamente familiar, tosiendo.

-Pero señor, usted está herido- Dijo Mikan tratando de hacer que él cediera.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hagas, no es seguro- Dijo el, tosiendo entre cada palabra, -Déjame solo-

-¿Qué? ¿Usted está fuera de sus cabales? Nunca dejaría a un hombre herido, solo, a medio morir- Dijo Mikan cada vez más confundida.

-Dije que no llamarás a nadie- Dijo el con el tono brusco en la voz.

-Pero señor…- Dijo Mikan, ella nunca podría dejar un hombre en la calle, a medio morir, eso sería terrible, tenía que idear algo, ¡Eso es! –Si no quiere que lo lleve a un hospital, lo llevaré a mi casa y le curaré las heridas, sólo queda a una cuadra- Dijo ella

-No, he dicho que me dejes solo- Dijo él.

-Lo siento señor, pero usted viene conmigo- Dijo ella levantándose, y tomando al hombre de las manos, tratando de levantarlo, que bueno que había practicado distintos deportes, luego de levantarlo, puso las manos del hombre en sus hombros, haciendo que él se apoyara en ella, el hombre estaba tan débil, que aunque quisiera resistirse, no podía, la pérdida de sangre, lo debilitaba cada vez más, y así Mikan con gran esfuerzo, logró llevarlo a su casa, que bueno que en la noche las calles no estaban tan habitadas, cuando llegó a su departamento estaba todo oscuro y le pareció una locura subir las escaleras, así que tomó el ascensor, ella nunca tomaba el ascensor, le gustaba subir y bajar escaleras, llegó hasta su piso, y sacó sus llaves de su cartera con una gran esfuerzo, ya que tenía a un hombre casi inconsciente apoyada en ella, logró abrir la puerta y dejó al hombre en el sofá, fue hacia el baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios y otros utensilios, llegó al sofá, prendió las luces y lo que vio le impactó, ahora todo concordaba, la voz familiar, la terquedad, sólo podía ser una persona, ella estuvo muchos años pensando en su encuentro, nunca llegó a pensar que fuera así, pero debía dejar de pensar en reencuentros, tenía que ayudarlo, curarle sus heridas, tenía que ayudarlo a estar bien.

Mikan se inclinó hacia él, sacándole su camisa, wow, su pecho seguía igual de musculoso que antes, ¡Ahh! Ella se dijo una y otra vez, que no era momento de pensar en eso, fue curando sus heridas, una a una, él, semi inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados, hacía gestos de estar sintiendo dolor, Mikan fue curando de las heridas más pequeñas a las más grandes, le quedaba sólo una herida, la más grande, que era un corte, seguramente, en esta necesitaría coser un poco, ya que era un poco profunda, le pidió muchas disculpas ya que seguramente esto dolería, empezó a desinfectar, y luego a dar una puntada, a la primera el hombre abrió bien sus ojos, y solo dijo una palabra.

-Mikan- Dijo él luego de caer en un profundo sueño, Mikan quedó muy sorprendida, ya que la había reconocido, luego de terminar de curar esa herida, la vendó y acomodó a Natsume en el sofá, fue a buscar una manta a su dormitorio, y la colocó encima de él, antes de irse a dormir, depositó un suave beso en su frente, definitivamente esta noche había sido muy loca, nunca pensó que su encuentro sería así, mientras se acostaba pensó en todo acerca de él, ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¡Ahh! No podría conciliar el sueño de esta forma, trató de todo para poder dormir, pero la figura de Natsume no se iba de su cabeza, se quedó dormida, muy tarde, cuando sus párpados ya no podían resistir más.

Nota de Autor: Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde que publiqué el primer capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y disculpen mi demora, es que estaba en algo así como una crisis literaria, créanme, rechazé un montón de ideas, y ninguna me satisfacía, a los que leen muchísimas gracias, gracias a ustedes estoy aquí, de nuevo, yo creo que actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo de escribir o cuando se me ocurra una buena idea de cómo continuar, haha :3

Adiós, Cuídense

_Caami~ _


End file.
